Último Surto
by Clarie Potter
Summary: Um desespero dos sentidos. O último. - Faz jus ao título, bem surtado MESMO, e fica de presente para Star L , que adora Surtos e Régulus Black.


Eu poderia passar o resto desse dia lamentável, ou talvez dos meus próprios dias, apenas balançando nessa cadeira, onde meu corpo jaz de forma inútil e desleixada. Minha mente divaga, e só eu sei o perigo disso. Posso pensar demais: no que não posso, no que não _quero..._

Não gosto de perder tempo somente sonhando, imaginando, idealizando. Platão nunca foi um dos meus preferidos. Eu quero a realidade, e o mais próximo que eu posso chegar são essas linhas distorcidas que eu rabisco nesse pergaminho antigo.

O cheiro de bolor me enjoa, e tudo me obriga a parar, até o leve tremer dos meus braços, mas de alguma forma eu não consigo. Não sinto o ar entrando pelos meus pulmões, e meu coração parece uma máquina sem óleo suficiente, _enferrujado. _Essa pena desgovernada na minha mão é a única prova de que continuo vivo, que ainda existo.

Por isso não posso, não _posso_ parar de escrever. Simplesmente não posso.

É ridículo, como eu divago ainda mais. Por que tudo que nós escrevemos tende a ter um ar, insuportável, de desabafo? Por que não consigo escrever simplesmente algumas linhas sobre o tempo, e as nuvens, sem que elas se formem desenhos que me causam lembranças?

Lembranças... _Malditas._ A memória, é o fundo de sanidade e desistência de um homem, quando você a perde você não tem essência, e se você sobrevive por ela, não passa de um museu ambulante, sem competência e nem futuro.

Engraçado não encontrar um motivo para própria ruína, queria ter a quem culpar, mas não há ninguém. Não há vilões, nem mocinhos. Somente um escritor frustrado, e vacilante.

O fechar de olhos me assusta.

Não pelo sono, e nem pelo medo de morrer. Mas toda a vez que os fecho sinto um alívio e um conforto que não quero. Não queria desejar, simplesmente, fechar os olhos, e ficar assim para sempre. Eu queria ter esperança e coragem, como um grifinório cretino qualquer.

É engraçado imaginar alguém lendo esses absurdos. Se é que alguém teria toda essa paciência. Nem eu mesmo estou me agüentando nessa cólera infeliz, imagine um alheio? Isso se até lá, essas traças não comerem cada resquício de palavra e vida que algum dia esse pergaminho possa ter tido.

Queria realmente acreditar que sou tão útil para esse papel mofado quanto ele é para mim. Mas não sou.

Em um momento onde me sinto apenas uma carapaça inerte, meu sentidos decidem se aguçar. Meu nariz captou um perfume incomum, algo que o mau cheiro do abandono não conseguiu sobrepor, e meus olhos, meus _malditos _olhos, se fecharam novamente.

Maldição. Por que era tão difícil mantê-los aberto? Por que não conseguia simplesmente enxergar, _ver_, sem querer fechá-los para sempre?

Um som. Meu ouvido se aguça. Algo como um sino distante me traz outras lembranças. Mas essas não são minhas, essas são _felizes... _

Uma noiva sorridente veio na minha mente, e ela caminhava em direção ao altar, sorrindo como tola, como feliz que jamais esteve.

Meus olhos tentam se fechar novamente. Mas eu ainda quero-os abertos, quero continuar escrevendo, quero continuar existindo.

A pena para de ser uma alma para minha existência, começo a senti-la realmente, sua textura, suas falhas. Bem como o papel velho, ambos escondidos nos bolsos das minhas vestes, vestes ainda mais imundas, tão condizentes com a minha memória, e minha vida. Desejei nesse momento não ter tato algum.

O mundo poderia ter tido cor algum dia, mas naquele momento todos os lapsos eram flashes em preto ou branco. Como enxergar cor, vida, se minha própria íris era a ausência delas?

O opaco reflete, reflete a solidão a amargura de uma vida sem sentido. E eu preciso mantê-los aberto, eles não querem, mas me obedecem. Apesar de tudo eu quero continuar a existir, a respirar, pela tinta que borra esse papel...

Uma dor constante. Mas ela quase não me incomoda. Enquanto eu sinto dor, eu vivo. Ela era inócua, ridícula, parecia não fazer parte de mim, minha mão seguiu pelo meu corpo até acha-la na sua causa.

E então encontrei cor: _Vermelho. _

Um rubro inesquecível cobria minhas mãos, e pela primeira vez minhas órbitas tinham interesse. Eu estava sangrando. A vida se esvaia, e ela estava ali, _líquida_ e silenciosa em minhas mãos.

Estou em uma cela. Não há janelas, não há som, não há nada além de mim, além da pena e o pergaminho riscado, e de agora, _sangue. _Nada.

De certa forma agora tudo tornou-se sólido, _real_. Aquela era a prova que eu estava vivo, mas que isso não seria por muito tempo. Então, eu finalmente fecho os olhos, quero aproveitar esses segundos de lástima. Auto-piedade é patético, mas é reconfortante, acredite.

Quando minha alma for uma incerteza vagante, eu vou gostar de rir ao ver qualquer indecente lendo isso aqui. Esse apanhado de inutilidades, mas o último adeus de um homem abandonado.

Meus olhos conseguiram o que queriam afinal, eles eram persistentes, e eu desisti de lutar. Deixei minhas pálpebras se cerrarem, e assim eu podia sentir aos poucos o líquido vital escorrendo e a vida se esvaindo por cada poro.

Sempre fui acusado de leviano. Mas, muito pior, eu sempre fui uma _cópia. _Ninguém se impressionaria comigo, pela minha igualdade pela minha homogeneidade.

Por isso, até que compus um epitáfio criativo não acha?

_Minhas memórias vazias, _

_Carinhosamente Régulus Black. _


End file.
